love is good
by merg1998
Summary: when jay and carlos fall inlove, they thought the past was behind them, they were wrong
1. The Evil Queen's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney descendants, sadly Disney channel does**

 **warnings: BoyxBoy, Spoilers, OOC, more added in future chapters**

 **this is a story I am writing in my spare time so forgive me if its not good, and om usong an onscreen keyboard for my 'i' and 'o' keys because there broken so if one is missing, im sorry, AND I DO NOT DO SONG AND DANCE NUMBERS!**

 **Story after the movie**

-AURADON PREP-

CARLOS' POV

i was about to go to bed when jay walked in and sat on my bed, I sat down when jay said "have you ever had feelings for someone who might not love you back?"

"no, why, who do you love?" I said, hoping it was me, I always loved jay, but never had the guts to tell him, on the island bonds were forbidden, but some, like me, didn't listen to that rule. I looked at jay, and watched as he said, a mix of hope and sadness in his eyes

"you"

I nearly fainted when he said that, my dream had come true, jay loves me back, I wanted to squeal like a girl right now.

it was a few minutes until I found the words and said "I-I love you to jay" his eyes ignited with love and he grabbed me, pulled me up, and kissed me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and my arms wrapped around his neck. his tounge licked my bottom lip, and I immediately opened my mouth for his tounge to explore mine.

after a few minutes, we separated, it was then we saw mal and evie in the doorway grinning like idiots, "finally, i thought you to would never get together" said mal

"you knew?!" me and jay said in unison

"of course, carlos practically never looked away from you whenever you were around jay, and jay always wanted to impress you carlos, so it was quite obvious" evie said

"well he is the fairest in all the land" jay said to me romantically, I blushed bright red at that

"don't let my mother hear you say that; evie said, which made us all laugh

-Isle of the lost-

EVIL QUEEN'S POV

I has happy for evie for becoming good, truth be told my anger at snow white faded away years ago, and now that my daughter is good, and the barrier gone, I can finally get off this island, and try being good, I know many wont exept me at first, or even let me into auradon, but there's no harm in trying.

Im currently walking to the docks behind my castle here on the isle of the lost, not even evie knows its there, and going to use my ship to sail to auradon, its small, but will get the job done. when I got done prepping my boat, i was about to sail to auradon when jafar walked up. "where are you going?" he said

"where does it look like im going, the pet store? im heading to auradon you buffoon" I said, jafar an be an airhead sometimes, and he's holding me up by asking stupid questions? I really hate him.

"im coming with" he said

" No, the boat will sink with before we reach auradon with us both on it" which was true "ill go and steal a bigger one and come back for you" I lied

"fine, ill be waiting" and he quickly left up to my castle, I quickly untied my boat and sailed off to auradon.

while sailing I thought of why I hated jafar, cruella, and maleficent, jafar was an airhead and focused on finding magic lamps, cruella was near insanity, and maleficent was, well, maleficent. auradon was much more peaceful than the isle of the lost.

Riding past the where the barrier use to hit the water, I noticed the water was still gold, seems the barrier's after affects are still there.

when I docked in the auradon docks, I noticed that knowone was there exept a white carriage, I sat inside it and saw the fairy godmother sitting there across from me, smiling "hello Elizabeth Grimhilda" she said using my real name.

"hello there fairy godmother" I said, why is she not scared of me, not that I care, but still, why?

"I knew you would be coming here, I want to know why" she said, might as well come clean

"I don't want to be evil anymore, I want to be good" I said, smiling

"good, cause I was hoping, you would say that" she said as she tapped her wand on the carriage, feeling a jerk as we started moving.

"where are we going?" I asked, hoping it be to evie

"auradon's grand throne room, I gathered all the heroes, there kids, and mal, evie, jay, and carlos, along with whoever shows up to announce you becoming good" she said straight out, and we both smiled

"will evie except this?" I asked

"yes, I think she will" she said, evie means the world to me, if she doesn't except this, I would die of sadness

"I hope so" i said, "I really do"

-AURADON GRAND THRONE ROOM-

3RD PERSON POV

"Welcome, im glad you all could make it, i have an announcement, a villain from the isle of the lost has told me that they want to be good, and so, with king ben's permission, they will now walk among us again" fairy godmother said, stunning the room, but mostly the villain kids, who all thought 'who?'

"enter Elizabeth Grimhilda, aka, the evil queen" said the fairy godmother as the doors opened with the evil queen herself walking through them. as she walked down the red carpet, knowone said a thing because they were stunned that she, the evil queen, would want to be good, but the villain kids recovered first and walked up to the end of the red carpet

"why mom" evie said

"why what?" asked the evil queen

"why do you want to be good?" evie said, defensively

"i saw the error of my ways, and don't want to be evil anymore" said the evil queen straight out

EVIL QUEEN'S POV

i could see jay holding carlos like a lover, im glad they finally got together, but i still had one more secret left to tell

"i don't entirely believe you, but i will give you a chance" evie said

"there is one more thing, i have a secret that only me and jafar know about" i said, here we go

"and that is?" my daughter said

"your a twin" i said, letting my secret out into the world.


	2. Secrets Revealed

disclaimer: i don't own Disney descendants, sadly

warning: BoyxBoy, OOC, spoilers, more later in the story

a/n: the last chapter had a lot going on at once, but i hate long stories that don't jump into the good stuff right away, so here we go

-AURADON GRAND THRONE ROOM-

JAY'S POV

I was shocked, evie was a twin? who was her twin? and why does my father know about this? i knew carlos, my beautiful baby, was shocked because i can feel how tense he is right now, i kissed his head and set mine on top of his, waiting for the evil queen to speak.

"i-im a what?" evie said, she was as stiff as a board, as was the room, i could see how shocked they were, snow white, the news reporter, had dropped her mic, and know one moved.

"a triplet actually, your other brother is in this room, who got stolen at birth, but not the first" said the 'evil' queen, which i believed because she could have lost track of him, but who is the first?

" who's the first, and why does jafar know?" carlos asked, thank you my love

"Jafar knows because he is her father" said the 'evil' queen

-FLASHBACK-

"jafar please don't do this" the evil queen begged, tears of sadness running down her face, she just had her babies 6 weeks ago and he already wanted one to himself, "there mine to, let me be in his life"

"no you have evie, and you let the 3rd get stolen, i can't trust you with jay, and if you ever tell ANYONE else, i WILL kill you and evie" with that, he walked out of the evil queen's castle, with his new son in his arms

-END FLASHBACK-

MAL'S POV

i looked at jay, who was white as a sheet and carlos was trying to get his attention, to find out his father said such mean things must be hard to hear, i feel bad for him, evie to, who is crying in my arms right now, i thought that the evil queen was lying about being good, but now im starting to believe her

"believe me, i wanted to tell you, but i was just trying to protect you, im so sorry evie" said evie's mother, i walked evie over to her and got her off my shoulder, and passed her to her mother, and they instantly started hugging

jay soon walked over to his new family, "mom" he said, and joined in on the hug, carlos soon walked over and stood next to me, smiling, i knew he was happy for his boyfriend

EVIE'S POV

to know my mom would protect me like that hurts, but she had good intentions, and to know she's turning over a new leaf makes me happy, but i still want to know who my other brother is, yes, i love that jay is my brother, but i want my other brother to

"what happened when my other brother got stolen? i asked as we separated, she looked at king beast instantly

"king beast happened" my mother said with distain

-FLASHBACK-

"NO" the evil queen screamed, king beast was stealing her baby

"you don't deserve 3 children you worthless old hag" the king yelled, " and i need a son, so all i need to do is use a little bit of magic, and change some memories and i'll have that son, and don't tell anyone, or else" and with that he walked away

-END FLASHBACK-

BEN"S POV

to say i was shocked was an understatement, i was horrified, not at the evil queen, but at my 'dad'. my old mom didn't know, i could tell by the fact that she wouldn't stand close to him, along with the room, and looked at him with a heartbroken look.

the king was angry "i told you not to tell ANYONE, and now you will pay, GUARDS SIEZE HER!" yelled king beast, but not one guard moved, "didn't you hear me, SIEZE HER!" he yelled again

"they wont sieze me because they know that i am not, nor was i ever evil enough to steal a persons baby" said the evil queen, and everyone in the room agreed, snow white walked up to king beast, slapped him, and walked up to her step-mother

"i forgive you" snow white said and hugged my new mom, but belle was still my mom, now i have 2

"just to let you know im on your side" belle said to me, to which I thanked her for, she walked up to my birth mom after snow white had walked away, " welcome to auradon beth" she said, giving her a new nickname, i walked up to her

"im your son?" i asked, though not dissapointed

"yes you are" she said, i smiled, "such a bright smile" she said as i did, "do i have royal status here?" she asked turning to belle

"yes, you are once again Queen Grimhilda" belle said proudly, with a smile

"guess were prince and princess now huh jay" evie said, and we all laughed at that

i quickly dismissed the room, and me, belle, queen grimhilda, mal, evie, jay, and carlos went to my castle to catch up

 **a/n: i know there are problems with this story, but im not a good writer, so please bare with me, and all the point of view hopping is all on purpose so bare with me there to**

 **next chapter: king beast has a few words for his ex-son, and ben snaps for the first time ever**


	3. The Beast And The Castle

**disclaimer: I do not own Disney descendants**

 **a/n please check out my other story 'ben's betreyal', and review this and that story**

 **-AURADON PREP FRONT COURTYARD-**

 **3RD PERSON POV**

ben, jay, and evie were closer than ever now, when they and there mother catched up yesterday they learned that they have a lot in common, like they all value fashion, love to buy things, and look good in blue. they were currently in the front courtyard of auradon prep, getting ready to go to the evil queens castle, the dark palace, the name of the castle and the evil queen stay the same because they are always known that way. the castle itself lies in the forbidden forest which is directly north of auradon, the castle has been abandoned for years so they are repairing it with there mother, along with removing maleficent briars from the surrounding area since they never stopped growing so they overcame the forest, luckily the castle was protected by a magic barrier so the briars never got to the castle or its grounds.

"god I cant wait to the the castle, I bet its blue, well faded blue since its abandoned" evie said, with that dreamy look in her eyes, she always wanted to see her mothers castle, now she would be.

jay sighed, this was hard on him to except, but he was trying his best, ben on the other hand was having a harder time to except this, belle, who was is still a mother figure to him and evil queen legally made him both there son, had to hold her son since he was crying his eyes out, this was hard on him to except since his world was turned upside-down, belle and evil queen were currently running auradon because ben said he needed time to except this before he ran the country.

at that moment king beast walked up to his ex-son, ben wasn't to happy with him, he stood in front of his dad's statue, jay on his left and evie on his right, "why are you hanging with these people ben, where a bad influence, and why are the guards not letting me into the castle?" king beast said, everyone nearby was looking at them, no one has trusted him recently because although they don't trus the evil queen, they no longer trust him either

"there my family beast, and they are not a bad influence on me, I love them" ben said, inside evie was happy, she loved ben and was happy there related, jay was happy to, and even smiled a little to, but that quickly faded with beast's next words

"no, there not, I am your father, and you will do as I say" beast said

and something in ben snapped, "SHUT UP!" ben yelled, surprising everyone because ben has NEVER snapped before, "what do you know about family, you stole me from a mother who was grief-stricken for months because of what you did, you raised me to be fair, but never trust a villain, but belle got in the way and made me believe that anything is possible, you hated the fact that I let in the villain kids and know I know why, you never wanted me to find my real family, a family I love with all of my heart and you will never take that from me, you are not my father, and I will make sure you never have a family again and that everyone knows what you did, and if you ever get on my bad side again I will put you on the isle of the lost myself" ben finished his anger powered speech, no one knew ben could be so mean, he was the light in the family, but they guessed having this much revealed to you can really hurt someone

"and your banned from every castle in auradon, and your hold on any political power is now revoked" evie said, and ben and jay approved, evie and jay were made king and queen of auradon and they and ben are splitting the kingdom power evenly because they want them all to have peace and so they cant do something the others hate since they needed the approval of all three to pass a law or do basically anything big in auradon, beast was angry, he had heard about they being made co-king and co-queen and he wasn't to happy about it, that and he was banned from every castle in auradon, which isn't good since he always lived in a castle.

"you will pay for this, all of you" he said and walked away, he tried to get into his limo, but he was also banned from limo privileges to, and later he would find out he is also now flat broke

"nice ben, you did good bro" jay said putting his hand on ben's shoulder, ben looked at him and he could see he was regretting what he just did, "he deserved it, he may no longer look like a beast, but he is one inside, ben looked back at there approaching limo, knowing jay was right, so he let the feeling of sadness go

"lets go" evie said, and they all got into the limo and they drove off to the forbidden forest

 **-DARK PALACE-**

the castle wasn't as bad as they thught, there were some pieces missing, but that came with the age of the castle, walls were blown out, and one of the towers were on the ground, the garden was dead and empty, and the ponds and pool were empty, and the castle really dark blue, near black, walls were faded, on the inside the furniture was rotted and all thrown away, the floors were cracked, the windows were shattered, and the clothes were all either out of date, not the right size, or ruined or destroyed. the stuff that they salvaged was placed in the front wall of the castle.

ben, jay, and evie stepped out of the limo, and went inside. "not that bad, needs work, but not that bad" evie observed, at that moment evil queen stepped around the corner and saw her kids

"ben, evie, jay, glad your here" she said, and ben said they wanted to help fix the castle, "good because this place needs work, they all laughed, "ok, were gunna work from the ground up, this floor is in the best condition so lets start here and work our way up" and so they started, later mal, Cinderella, chad charming, snow white, belle, Lonnie, and doug showed up to help with the repair's, the family was really coming together, and people were finally excepting the evil queen, that made the evil queen happy

 **next chapter: the castle is finished and the biggest party ever happens there**


	4. Injured

**Warning: chapter contain's boyxboy, spoilers, OOC, and criminal actions**

 **I got this chapter idea from xxkimxx16, also for the dark palace, use your imagination on what you think it looks like, but make it big, and obviously dark**

 **-DARK PALACE-**

"I'm here at the dark palace where the party of the century to represent the now good 'evil' queen is being held, this party is full of every one who Is someone and everyone else, and the castle, like the outfits, is looking stunning" snow white said to the camera reporting the party for the auradon news network. the castle was done and the broken walls and floors were fixed with magic since evil queen and her kids, plus mal, were given permission to use magic as they pleased, and the forbidden forest around the castle was given to auradon so they extended the castles protective barrier to the area around the castle, and a new wall was being built 10 miles behind the castle. the forest land was in the shape of a half circle, and the castle was 20 miles in. all of auradon was invited to the party, except for 'king' beast who was banned from the party, and obviously the castle. between fixing the castle and the party a lot has changed, evil queen has gained more respect, and even started to gain political power, which every royal family has, the fairy godmother and evil queen have begun to build a school to teach magic, since evie, jay, and ben have decided to bring magic out of retirement, the school has no name minus its a castle on the former land of the forbidden forest, name later changed to the dark forest, and the isle of the lost barrier has ben altered to allow magic, wifi, and other signals, but they still cant leave, maleficent was also still a lizard.

"I love this party" jay said next to his brother ben, they were in the 2nd floor ballroom, well upper level of the ballroom, which looks oddly like the one in beast castle, jay loved the castle, his room was on the 13th floor, there are 30 floors. ben still lived in beast castle, but a door was spelled to connect beast castle and the dark palace to allow someone to walk through it and be in the others castle. evie lived on the 27th floor, which is a long walk, but worth it, cause it was her favorite room, why you ask? a connecting sewing room.

mal and evie walked into the ballroom's 1st floor where they saw that carlos was eating chocolate, typical. they all talked until the party was stopped by ben and jay wanting them and evie to walk up on the stage

"thank you all for coming, and I hope your having a wonderful time" jay said, and everyone cheered, evil queen smiled at her children,, she was currently in the front row next to the stage, "this party is to selebrate the evil queen giving up evil and joining the good" evie said, "and so we wrote this song"

-see 'set it off' song and dance number at the end of the movie-

the crowd cheered, "I hope you liked that mom, and have a great night auradon!" ben, jay, and evie said, and walked off stage to join there friends to finish the party

a few hours later the party was over, and all the guests left, save toe same group that helped fix the castle who helped clean up.

carlos was cleaning up a hallway when he heard this noise, he turned around and as he did, someone stabbed him in the stomach, and he screamed in pain, though he couldn't focus on who it was, he soon passed out

cleaning up the ballroom, ben and evil queen heard a scream, but thought it was evie screaming at a bug, but not 5 minutes later they heard another scream, "CARLOS!" it was belle, ben and evil queen ran to the 3rd floor hallway where she and everyone else was at, jay was holding his boyfriend, sobbing nonstop mal and evie were calling 911 while Cinderella, snow white, chad charming, Lonnie and doug went to wait for the ambulance outside, and belle was covering Carlos's stomach, the source of the blood, while trying to keep him awake, but failing, mal walked over and filled us in, "he was stabbed in the stomach but we don't know by who, an ambulance is on its way while a preservation spell I put on him is barely keeping him alive" she said then joined the others outside, a few minutes later doctors came and got carlos and took him to the hospital while jay went with him, the rest of us staying.

-AURADON CENTAL HOSPITAL-

5 weeks later

EVIE'S POV

everyone was saddened about carlos, jay never left the hospital, and I cant blame him, they are In-love, mom tried to keep our minds off of it but we just cant, ben and I were now running auradon, with jay, but he never does anything but aprooves our decisions, mal was working on her magic while I was making dresses to keep our minds off carlos, we still couldn't figure out who stabbed him

JAY'S POV

I feel sad, carlos was in a coma and the doctors don't know if he will ever wake up, I cant live through life knowing I cant ever hold him in my arms, to kiss his delecate lips, to see his eyes ever again, I haven't left his side since he was put in intensive care, mal comes in every now and then to tell me to go to the bathroom and brings me food, but i can barely eat knowing my little puppy is hurt, I love him and still haven't even said it to him, carlos has said it to me a lot, and understands Its hard for me to admit my feelings so never pushes for me to say it, but knows I love him anyway.

belle comes in and sits next to me, while im holding Carlos's hand she begins to talk to me "the doctors say that he should wake up soon" I don speak, I cant speak, "he'll pull through jay, he's a fighter" she says, and I continue crying like I have been, she walks out, I put my head in his lap and break

"please wake up baby, I need you" the tears are full force now, "I cant live without you" I need him, I lift my head and put it above his "I love you carlos" and I kiss him on his lips, as I do I feel a blast of magic spread out from us, and I release his lips, and see a beautiful sight

carlos was waking up, his beautiful brown eyes opened and he drew in a breath, he immediately saw me, "I love you jay" he said and i smiled

"I love you to my puppy" I said and kissed him

a few minutes later we were broken up by evil queen who saw us almost making-out and I blushed bright red, "sorry mom"

"its ok jay" she said and called the doctor to check on Carlos

I love the power of true loves kiss

 **next chapter: evil queen and ben find out who stabbed Carlos and they don't like it**


	5. Chapter 5

im sorry to those that like this story, i'm working on the next chapter but its slow going since I've been really busy, but I promise I will get back to this story soon!


End file.
